Work in this project is directed toward describing neurons of origin in the cerebral cortex of corticostriatal, corticocortical, and corticothalamic projections, and toward clarification of the connections between cortex, striatum, globus pallidus, substantia nigra, and thalamus. Double label retrograde transport techiques for demonstration of dual projections of individual neurons will be investigated and applied to these systems.